The Unexpected Hero
by xxkittykatxx
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only one with an acceptance letter to Hogwarts in Privet Drive that day? What if Dudley had an acceptance letter as well? How would the Dursley's react to the news that their golden son was a wizard as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Letters**

Dudley Dursley is what you called a normal boy in every sense of the word. He wasn't what you would call a smart boy, actually smart would be the last thing anyone would call Dudley. Little being the next unlikely name. All the same he was the apple of his parent's eye and he had them both wrapped around his chubby finger. He was feared at school, no one wanted to mess with Dudley Dursley, so he had plenty of friends who did his bidding, and he ruled the school.

Dudley's life was perfect as he knew that he could do no wrong, when he was suspended from school for two weeks last year, his parents said he was wrongfully accused and waited on him for two weeks. It was heaven. What Dudley neglected to tell his parent's was the fact that the outrageous accusation that Dudley had been seen beating up a young boy in school was not only true but was not the only time it was the only time he was caught. Unfortunately his favourite punching bag was already detained elsewhere.

Harry Potter was the only exception to Dudley's perfect life. Dudley couldn't understand why his parents kept him around he was always in the way. The one good thing about Harry being around was the fact that Harry was the perfect dummy to test out his fighting skills on. Until Harry had come to quick that is.

But even Harry wasn't going to get in his way today. As today was his eleventh birthday, in other words today was his day and he got whatever he wanted. Dudley looked at his presents greedily on the table there were thirty six and they were massive and he couldn't wait to open them.

"Mummy, hurry up, I want to open them now," Dudley screamed at his mother who was getting something from the other room.

"Of course duddy kins, Mummy was just getting the camera," Petunia explained coming into the kitchen with the camera clutched in her hands. She took a photo of Dudley who was staring at his presents ready to pounce when his parents were ready.

"Oh Petunia let him open them, there will be plenty of time for pictures later on," Vernon said taking his nose out of the newspaper to look at his son. Needing no more encouragement from his father, pounced on the biggest present and ripped it open. Not bothering to look at a card, it didn't really matter who it was from, as long as the present was good.

After ripping through all thirty six presents, a mass array of clothes, toys, games for the Xbox, a new Nintendo Wii and an I-pod. Dudley still wasn't satisfied there were to two presents less than last year and he demanded more presents.

"Don't be disheartened my son, the post hasn't come yet, I'm sure there will be plenty there for you. Mummy and I will take you shopping later today it make up for it," Vernon said to try and cheer up his son. Many people would call Dudley spoilt but it was all Dudley knew, he was used to getting his own way. As if on cue Harry walked into the kitchen with the mail in his hands. "There you are, give the post to Dudley he wants his cards." Harry silently passed a handful of letters to Dudley and the rest of the post to Vernon. Dudley had two cards from distant relatives with ten pounds in both of them.

"What have you got in your hands boy? Are you stealing my post from me," Vernon demanded as he grabbed the letter in Harry's hands.

"It's my letter, it's addressed to me," Harry pleaded trying to get the letter from his uncle to no prevail.

"You, who in their right mind would write to you," Vernon sneered. Turning the letter over to open it, wanting to know who was writing to his no good nephew. Vernon froze as he recognised the badge on the seal of the letter and gasped. He passed the letter to Petunia and both of them stared open mouthed at the boy.

Dudley unaware of what was happening with his parents and decided he didn't care; it was nothing about him so he didn't want to know. Dudley turned over his last letter and paused at the picture on the letter. It was a badge with four animals on it; a lion, a badger, snake and an eagle surrounding a big H. Dudley would have sworn he never received a birthday card like this before. Oh well what did he care, it was still for him. He ripped open the envelope to not find a card but a letter.

**Dear Mr Dursley**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on the 1****st**** of September.**

**Yours sincerely **

**Professor Minerva McGonagall **

What was Hogwarts and why were they sending him a letter? Dudley thought it was someone's idea of a prank, a very unfunny one if anyone asked him. He decided to ask his parents anyway, maybe it wasn't a joke, but he knew there was no such thing as magic.

"Dad what is Hogwarts?" Dudley asked innocently. Both Petunia and Vernon spun around and stared at their son, anger evident in their faces.

"Where did you learn that name?" Vernon shouted. Both he and Petunia stared at Harry, both convinced that it was him who told Dudley of the evil place.

"They have sent me a letter, telling me I have been accepted as a student there," Dudley said. Before Dudley could question any further, Vernon grabbed the letter from Dudley's hands and read it with shaking hands. Vernon went red while he read and immediately passed the letter to Petunia, who looked like she was going to be sick, when she read the contents of the letter.

"What does this mean Dad?" Dudley asked.

"It means nothing, it's just someone playing a prank, and you know there is no such thing as magic," Vernon stormed. Even though Dudley thought it was a joke when he read the letter the longer he stared at the letter, he actually believed that the letter was legit, but he didn't mention this to his father and let the subject drop. "Now go to your room, I have to talk to your mother."

"But I want to play down hear with my toys," Dudley whined but shut up quickly when he saw the look on his Father's face and quickly ran upstairs. Upstairs he thought of his strange letter and what it could mean. One thing for certain though, was the fact that Dudley's life was never going to be normal again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Life at Privet Drive went back to normal. Well relatively normal. Even though no one spoke of the dreaded letters after Dudley's birthday, both Harry and Dudley were still thinking about the letters and why Vernon and Petunia were so scared of the letters. Dudley snuck into his parent's room to look for the letter but found nothing; he was guessing that his father had already disposed of the letters. What confused Dudley was that he could find no records of a Hogwarts school and he couldn't understand how a non-existent school was sending him a letter. Also why would the same school send someone like Harry the same letter, it was all very strange and Dudley was determined to find out the reason. None of Dudley's friend's had any letters from Hogwarts and he was sure that if this was a good standing school his friend's would have the same letter.

A week after Dudley's birthday, there had been no more letters. Making Dudley believe that his father had been right it was nothing but a prank. The Dursley's were all sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang.

"Answer the door Potter," Vernon snarled at Harry who obediently got up and went to answer the door. Harry answered the door and was surprised at the sight that was there. There stood a woman wearing a rather large black pointed hat, black robes, she was rather old and wore huge glasses that took up most of her face.

"You must be Mr Potter, how lovely to meet you again, obviously you were just a baby last time I saw you," the strange lady said.

"Who is it boy?" Vernon bellowed from the living room.

"Maybe you should come to the door Uncle Vernon," Harry replied never taking his eyes of the woman. Vernon slowly made his way to the door and stopped still when he saw who was at the door. With the lady wearing a cloak and a pointed hat, it didn't take Vernon long to determine that there caller was one of _them._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vernon shouted.

"I would rather appreciate it, if you would keep your voice down, we wouldn't want to cause a scene with your neighbours would we," the lady said. Vernon looked out the door and waved his guest inside. "If you wouldn't mind escorting me to somewhere a little more comfortable, so we could sit down and chat. I have some serious business to discuss to you about your son and nephew." Vernon went even redder at the mention of Dudley but let it go and showed the lady the living room. The lady sat down in the furthest seat next to the window, where she could see all the family. The lady looked around in curiosity and seemed to look down at the old furniture, which angered Vernon even more.

"So you must be Dudley Dursley, nice to meet you as well," the lady said facing Dudley who cowered into his mother's chest, as the strange talked to him. Dudley didn't like this strange lady and wanted her to leave.

After a moments silence Harry spoke, "excuse me Mam but who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me, I'm sorry Mr Potter I am Professor McGonagall deputy head mistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dudley looked up from his Mother's shoulder as Professor McGonagall mentioned the strange school.

"I'm sorry, but where?" Harry asked. This surprised McGonagall she hadn't expected Potter to not know what Hogwarts was.

"Didn't you receive your letter last week Mr Potter," McGonagall demanded.

"No, the Dursley's took it off me," Harry admitted. Professor McGonagall eyes widened at this piece of news. She quickly shot her cold glance at the Dursley's.

"What do mean they took it off you?" McGonagall's voice rose at the last bit.

"There will be no magic in this house, I will not allow the boy to go," Petunia spoke this time.

"Oh and you're going to stop him," McGonagall laughed at the thought of these muggles stopping the boys from going to the school. "I'm guessing you never received your letter either Mr Dursley." McGonagall said facing Dudley again.

"I received it, I just didn't believe it, Dad said it was a prank," Dudley stuttered.

"Trust me Mr Dursley it was no prank."

"You have made a mistake, my son is not a freak like you lot," Petunia sneered.

"There is no mistake and your right, your son is not a freak, he is a wizard just like his Aunt and Cousin."

"A wizard," Dudley whispered in surprise looking straight at the Professor now.

"That's right Mr Dursley you're a wizard, just like you are Mr Potter." McGonagall smiled briefly at the lads. Who were staring at her open mouthed.

"I knew it, the moment we took you in, that you would be trouble," Petunia snarled at Harry looking like she was ready to attack him. "Look what you have done you have infected my son."

"Excuse me Mrs Dursley but there was no infecting. You can't catch being a wizard from being near one, you are born a wizard, and Dudley's name has been down for Hogwarts since he was three years old. If Dudley inherited this from anyone it was you Mrs Dursley."

"How dare you?" Petunia stormed and started to make her way over to McGonagall who got her wand out in protection. Petunia stopped at the appearance of the wand.

"I'd plan your next steps very carefully if I was you Mrs Dursley," McGonagall threatened. Petunia quickly made it back to her seat and McGonagall put her wand back in her robes. "Well your sister was Lily Evans, who was a very talented witch, there must be magic in your family, which has now transferred to Dudley. So I believe that you owe Mr Potter an apology." The apology never came but Petunia sent chilling looks to Harry who refused to look her in the eyes, never taking his eyes of McGonagall.

"To your special circumstances, Professor Dumbledore has arranged for a helper to take Mr Potter and Mr Dursley to Diagon Alley to buy their school thing. Thank you for your time Mr and Mrs Dursley. Harry and Dudley I look forward to seeing you in Hogwarts, Hagrid will come and collect you on Saturday, if you have any questions, Hagrid will be happy to answer them." With that Professor McGonagall walked out. Harry and Dudley looked at each other and then at Vernon and Petunia.

"Did you know my mother was a witch?" Harry asked. Dudley didn't say anything just kept on going over what Professor McGonagall said, a wizard.

"I'm a Wizard," Dudley said suddenly and then he smiled.

**Author Notes: Thanks for reading. Please review this is my first Harry Potter story. **

**By the way I don't know if this has been done before and if it has I'm sorry but I've never seen one like this before. **


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Dudley for the first time in his life was actually up before his parents. He was awake by six and was ready to go, as today was the day that he would be collecting his supplies for Hogwarts. He didn't tell either of his parents about how excited he was about going to Hogwarts. This to Dudley was the chance to see a whole different world, the chance to go somewhere regular people have never heard off. For the first time in his life, Dudley was not like every other boy in the world he was special.

The only problem with being a wizard was how his parents acted around him, even though they spoke to him, they never looked him in the eye. Dudley knew that they were afraid of what he could do. Mum grew up with a witch, so she knew what magic could do and that frightened her. For the first time Dudley wanted to speak to his Aunt and Uncle, even though he never spoke to Harry about it, he was afraid, he didn't know what to expect. He knew that Harry was in the same boat, but Dudley was never one to admit that he was afraid of something. Vernon kept on reminding Dudley that he could still go to stone wall, Dudley just nodded and let it go it was pointless getting into it again.

The first signs of life downstairs, Dudley shot downstairs as well. It was Harry making himself a glass of milk. Harry was still in his pyjamas but Dudley was already dressed.

"Bloody hell Dudley, you're up early, I didn't think you knew there was a six in the morning as well as at night," Harry commented.

"I couldn't sleep, can you believe that we're going to get our first glimpse of the wizard world, or should I say our world now. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts; have you seen the subjects we are having they all sound great, I wonder how long it will be until we learn how to fly," Dudley said in a rush.

"I don't know but I will say one thing, I can't believe that you're actually excited about going to school, I mean for the subjects not the picking on children who are two years younger than you."

"Yeah I know, but this is something new and exciting," Dudley said the last bit quiet. Dudley had decided that this time was going to be different; he also had the feeling that being a bully wasn't going to work in Hogwarts. Dudley always had friends in school, but in Hogwarts the only person he knew was Harry, so he and Harry couldn't carry on in the same

XOXOXOXOOXOXO

It was about ten o'clock until the helper from Hogwarts arrived. Dudley was going over his supplies list; he decided that he was also going to buy an owl. It would be great to be able to send letters to his mother and father, they'd probably have a fit when they received a letter by owl's but how was he going to stay in touch any other way.

There was a huge crash downstairs and the unmistakable sound of Petunia screaming. Dudley ran downstairs quickly followed by Harry. There in the living room was a large man covered in soot, the giant quickly recovered and brushed himself down and looked at the floor at the large pile of soot and dust that the white carpet was covered in now.

"Sorry about that, but in my defence your fireplace needs to be bigger, I nearly got caught half way down," the giant said using his foot to try and sweep the ash back into the fireplace.

"Yes well we weren't expecting any visitors via the fireplace," Vernon said looking angry.

"Well I would have used the door, but a man my size might have looked a suspicious, I don't think muggles are used to giants turning up on people's door steps. Now the pleasantries have been exchanged, I have come on official Hogwarts business. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to take young Mr Potter and Mr Dursley to Diagon Alley." The giant turned to the young boy's standing at the door who were both shell shocked by the entrance of the Giant. "Which must be you two, nice to meet you both; I'm Hagrid the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Are you both ready?" The boys nodded. "We will be travelling by floo powder today, hope you don't mind, but there really is no other option. Go ahead then boys." Dudley and Harry looked at the fireplace and then at each other, neither of them had any idea what to do.

"Uh Hagrid, what do we do?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot both of you haven't travelled by floo powder before," Hagrid remarked and both boys shook their heads. "Right well Harry you go first, stand in the fire place and carry the powder in your right hand." Harry entered the fireplace as Hagrid requested. "Now while you drop the powder shout Diagon Alley clearly. Don't worry you'll be fine."

Harry's hand was shaking as he dropped the powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley." In a big puff of green smoke Harry was gone. Dudley stared at the empty fireplace. Why had he been travelling by car when he could have used the fireplace? Hagrid passed the powder to Dudley. Dudley didn't hesitate to enter the fireplace, throwing the powder on the floor.

"Diagon Alley," Dudley shouted. In a split of a second, Dudley was no longer in his living room; he was flat on his bottom in a strange room. Harry was standing on the side laughing at Dudley.

"I could have landed a bit different, eh Harry," Dudley commented getting up brushing himself off.

"At least you didn't end up flat out on the other side of the room," Harry said looking embarrassed. Another puff of smoke appeared and Hagrid was standing in the fireplace.

"He could stick the landing," Dudley sulked.

"Come's with practice Dudley," Hagrid said, stepping out of the fireplace. "Right are we ready boys, have you got money Dudley." Dudley nodded getting the money he got for his birthday and an added hundred from his parents. Even if they were angry about him being a wizard, his parents would never turn Dudley down if he asked for money.

"Well our first stop will be Gringotts, to change your money for Wizard money," Hagrid remarked. "We need to get your money anyway Harry." Harry stared at his feet.

"I have no money Hagrid," Harry said quietly. Hagrid was surprised to hear that Harry had no money; the fact that Dudley had a load of money and nothing was given to poor Harry didn't escape his notice. At least Harry's parents cared so much for their son that they left him money, but his other relatives obviously didn't.

"Of course you have Harry, your parents left you money, it's in the Potter vault at Gringotts," Hagrid said. Harry was stunned he never had money before, he never had pocket money like other children, all his stuff was hand me down's from Dudley. For the first time Harry could buy his own items.

"Now I think, it's best to warn you, there is a big chance that your presence might cause a riot," Hagrid said.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"You'll see, I will explain later." Both lads left it at that and followed Hagrid into the street. Both of them wondering why there presence would cause a riot. The first impression of Diagon Alley was how tall and crooked the buildings were. Dudley and Harry looked at the buildings I awe, there was nothing like this in the normal world. Hagrid paused on the doorstep of the largest building on the corner of the street; it was white with huge bronze doors.

"Gringott's the safest place in the world, well maybe except Hogwarts. No one can break into Gringott's, the place is guarded with spells, yeh'd be mad to try and break in," Hagrid announced while walking into the huge bank. The inside was just as spectacular as the outside, a large marble hall. There was a large desk at the end of the hall, seated at it was a strange creature, not particularly friendly looking creature.

"What is that?" Dudley asked Hagrid.

"That's a goblin, nasty little things, but good workers, but you don't want to mess with them, sly and cunning they are," Hagrid said approaching the desk. The goblin glanced down at the boys and then back at Hagrid.

"Yes," the goblin said unpleasantly, Dudley could imagine is father's reaction to these strange rude creatures, he hated anything that looked down on him, well anything that was out of the ordinary. Any fantasy movies and TV shows were banned in the Dursley household, now he understood why; they didn't want Harry to get any ideas.

"Good morning, we are here ter change muggle money," Hagrid responded pushing Dudley closer to the desk.

"How much?" The goblin demanded.

"Three hundred and fifty sir," Dudley whispered passing the money to the goblin, who grabbed it and started sorting out strange money, passing it to Dudley. Who stared at it in wonder, it looked like it belonged in a board game or something.

"Also young Mr Potter here wants to withdraw money from his families account," Hagrid said lowering his voice considerably when he said Harry's name. The goblin peered down at Harry in interest and nodded and got up.

"Griphook here will take you down," the goblin pointed to another goblin with one of those old fashioned lamps.

"Follow me," Griphook said motioning them through a large door. The other room was very different from the hall; it was like some kind of stone cave. Griphook led them to a small cart, Dudley and Harry got into the cart. Before Hagrid got on he passed Griphook a note.

"It's regarding you know what, involving you know who," Hagrid said secretly. Dudley and Harry looked at Hagrid expecting an explanation but Hagrid just entered the cart avoiding the boy's stare.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen," Griphook said stopping the cart in front of a large vault door. Griphook and Hagrid got out, Harry and Dudley were about to follow suit, but Hagrid motioned them to stay where they are.

"This isn't yeh vault Harry," Hagrid said, joining Griphook at the vault. The door was weird, Griphook ran his finger down the door and the doors parted, revealing a large vault. Harry and Dudley twisted around to see inside the vault but saw nothing but a small package inside which Hagrid removed.

"What's that?" Dudley inquired when Hagrid re-entered the cart.

"It's nothing, top secret stuff." Neither of the boys talked on the way to Harry's vault just staying quiet, wondering what the strange package could be.

"Potter vault," Griphook announced at another vault, getting out of the cart. "Key please." Hagrid passed the key. Harry and Dudley got out and made their way over to the vault. The vault unlike the other one was filled with money and artefacts, Harry looked at it in amazement, he'd never seen so money before.

"This is all my money," Harry asked.

"Do yeh think that your Mum and Dad would leave you with nothing?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

After Harry and Dudley had finished getting all their first year books from Flourish and Blotts, they decided to split up Harry went to get his wand and Dudley went to pick out his robes. As Dudley entered Madam Malkins robes for every occasion. Inside was a witch by the counter.

"Another Hogwarts student," the lady asked. Dudley nodded. "Come through the back dear, we have another boy, going for the first time as well." Madam Malkin put Dudley on a stool next to a young boy about Dudley's age; he had platinum blonde hair and a pale pointed face.

"Going to Hogwarts for the first time as well," the boy next to Dudley asked. "Me to, I can't wait, do you know what house you'll be in." Dudley shrugged, he no idea what houses there were, he didn't care which one he was in. "My whole family have been in Slytherin, so no doubt I'll be as well, centuries worth of Malfoy's have been in Slytherin. Imagine being in Hufflepuff how embarrassing that would be." Malfoy laughed at the thought, Dudley sniggered as well, but he had no idea what the boy was going on about.

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." Draco stuck his hand out and Dudley shook it.

"Dudley Dursley."

"Don't believe I've heard of your family before, they are wizards aren't they," Draco asked.

"No my parents are Muggles," Dudley said and the look of Draco's face told Dudley that Draco didn't care for Muggles.

"Muggle born," Draco sneered.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that," Dudley said, not liking this boy's attitude about his family. What made Draco any better than him?

"My father says that you aren't really wizards, real wizards come from pure magic families." Dudley really didn't like this boy.

"How has he reached that decision?" Dudley asked but Draco didn't say anything. "We're going to the same school aren't we? Is there one part for pure wizards and another for muggle born?"

"No."

"Do we get different lessons? Do we have less magic, are we less powerful?"

"Well it isn't proven."

"Well, I'm failing to see a difference, these just sounds like your father's prejudiced views."

"But my father says…"

"Do you always listen to your father, or do you have your own mind?" Dudley shot back leaving Malfoy reeling. Dudley smiled at his success.

"My father hates muggles," Malfoy said quietly, with less hate in his voice, Dudley knew he was hitting a nerve with the boy.

"My father hates Wizards, but I'm still going to Hogwarts, just because I respect and love my father doesn't mean I share all his views." A few weeks ago Dudley would have said that he agreed with everything his father said, but the Hogwarts letter changed everything for him.

"My father says that Muggles are, strange dirty people, who are animals," Draco snarled and Dudley laughed. This was how his father reacted, the funny thing was his and Draco's father would probably get along if they weren't what each other despised.

"My father says the same about Wizards but I'm willing to see things differently. What about you? We can teach each other." Draco stared at the strange boy, no one in his life had ever spoken to him like that, and he was a Malfoy that name alone brought respect. For once his name didn't scare people and didn't automatically make people respect him. For once Draco realised he didn't mind people standing up to him he didn't that it was a muggle born either.

"You're alright Dursley, keep an eye out for me on the train, I will show you who to hang around with and who not to," Draco said getting of the stool. "Good luck Dudley." With that Draco left the room. Dudley didn't know what to make of the boy, but he realised they were alike, blinded by their own father's prejudices, if Draco could get over his, maybe they could be friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

After getting his robes he met Harry outside the leaking cauldron. Harry was carrying a new owl as was Dudley. After Dudley got all his school things, he decided to treat himself to an owl; he needed a way to send letters anyway.

"Didn't think you were the one for pets Dudley, didn't you try and teach your hamster how to swim once," Harry said pointing to the owl.

"Will I ever live that down? I was only five and it was a boring pet anyway," Dudley defended himself and started to stroke Victory, stupid name, but that's what it they called her in the shop.

"Oh there yeh are, are yeh finished shopping, why don't we get a drink," Hagrid said when he made his way to them. Harry and Dudley entered after Hagrid. After all the wonders of Diagon Alley, the leaking cauldron was a let-down; it was like any other grubby pub. Hagrid made his way to the bar, where a wizard was serving drinks.

"Hello Hagrid, what can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"Give us three butter beers please Tom," Hagrid replied.

"Who are these young men?"

"Oh how rude I am this is Dudley Dursley, he's muggle born and is just about to start Hogwarts next week," Hagrid introduced Dudley, who smiled politely. Hagrid paused when introducing Harry, he didn't really want to start a riot here, but the boy deserved to know who he was to the wizard world and how important he was. "And this is… this is um Harry Potter." The room went suddenly quiet as all eyes looked at Harry. Tom looked speechless and then he grabbed Harry's hand shaking it.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you, what an honour it is," Tom said in a rush a huge smile on his face. After Tom let go, a load of other people were lining up to introduce them to Harry. Dudley stepped to the side as a swarm of people crowded him. Most people just wanted to touch Harry and welcome him back, other's wanted to congratulate him, but neither of the boys could understand why they were congratulating Harry he hadn't done anything.

After the rush of people had left Harry alone, Hagrid showed them to a corner table away from other people, who were all talking about Harry's reappearance in to the wizard world.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked when they were sitting down.

"If you haven't noticed Harry yer famous in the wizard world, in fact I don't think there is a single person in our world who doesn't know yeh name," Hagrid said to the surprise of Harry and Dudley.

"But why am I famous Hagrid? I've done noting," Harry replied.

"Done nothing, yeh did something all right. Haven't yeh ever wondered how your parents were killed Harry?"

"They died in a car crash," Harry said not wanting to get into it.

"Car crash, how dare they, ruin your parents good name, by feeding you lies. It was no car crash that killed your parents Harry. Years ago there was a dark wizard, evil man; we've had our fair share off evil wizards but none of them as evil as him."

"What was his name?" Dudley asked intrigued, this wizard must be the reason why Harry was famous, did he kill Harry's parents.

"We don't speak his name." Seeing that both boys weren't going to leave at that Hagrid continued, "His name was… his name was…"

"Write it down," Harry suggested.

"Oh I couldn't spell it, oh well I'll just say it, his name was Vol… Voldemort," Hagrid said shuddering. "Don't make me say it again, evil name. Well he went as evil as yeh could go; as his powers came stronger he started to gather more followers. The moment that he decided to kill someone, that was it they were dead, no one ever survives a death sentence by this man. Well Harry he decided to go after your parents." Harry gasped.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Probably because your parents were very powerful in their time and he didn't want them in his way. Well that night, after he killed your parents, he used the same killing curse on you, but for some reason it didn't kill you, something about you stopped him. That wasn't the only thing that was strange, when he failed to kill you, you know who disappeared and no one has seen him since. People say that you killed him but I don't believe that. That's why you're famous Harry, you are the boy who lived, the tale of your survival has been told to every child in the world, you give people hope." Both boys were silent; they had no idea what to say to this piece of news.

**Author Notes: Well that was the next chapter, hope everyone liked it. I am hoping to follow all the books. **

**I am hoping to keep this as cannon as possible, but would people be upset if I changed Draco from Cannon as I've got a really good idea for him. Relationships will be Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Any ideas who Dudley should be with, I'm thinking Luna, it's such a ridiculous match, that I think it could work, but hey let me know.**


	3. Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

In Dudley's mind 1st of September couldn't come quicker enough. For the first time he opened a book on his own terms not because a teacher told him to or his parents expected to do, Dudley's motto was the bare minimum was enough, avoid at all costs. Harry nearly died of shock when he noticed Dudley actually reading a book, Dudley just said that he didn't want to be unprepared, but he really was interested in every subject, well maybe not magical history, nothing could make history interesting.

Vernon and Petunia barely looked at their son anymore, they were afraid to keep eye contact. On the day before Harry and Dudley were bound for Hogwarts, they took Dudley aside and said that just because he had been accepted didn't mean that he was obligated to attend and that they could always talk to the head master. Dudley finally explained, much to the shock of his parents, that he wanted to go and that there was nothing they could do about it. After the shock of his confession Dudley just walked away and didn't say anything else about the upcoming day.

The journey to Kings Cross station was kept in silence. Harry and Dudley didn't say anything about the upcoming year and what they thought would happen, like they had done every day since learning about Hogwarts. Even though the Dursley's were unhappy about their son's decision, still hugged their son.

"You'll be back for holidays and you'll write every week," Petunia said giving her son one last hug.

"I will," Dudley promised, looking around embarrassed at his mother's displays of affection. Vernon stayed well back but gave his son one last hug.

"Do not lead my son, into any of your funny business boy," Vernon said facing Harry with a sneer. After a tearful goodbye, Harry and Dudley made their way through the station.

"What's the platform number?" Harry asked as he and Dudley made their way to platform Nine.

"Platform Nine and three quarters," Dudley said double checking his letter. "Are they having a laugh there is no Platform Nine and Three quarters."

"Should we ask someone," Harry asked.

"About an imaginary platform, we'll look insane," Dudley answered.

"There must be some Hogwarts students here, we can follow them on to the platform," Harry suggested and Dudley nodded. They waited across from Platform Nine and ten and waited for the appearance of anyone that could be Hogwarts students. A few minutes later a red headed family came along, the first thing they noticed was Owl's. "Look Owls they must be going to Hogwarts." Harry and Dudley got up and slowly approached the family. They were stunned when they noticed two of the family members running towards the wall and disappearing.

"Come on George your next," the lady asked one of the twin boys.

"He's not George, I am and you call yourself our mother," the boy exclaimed horrified, pointing at his brother, who was shaking his head.

"Oh I am sorry, Fred," the lady said as the boy started running towards the wall, before pausing before going through the wall.

"Only joking I am George," George said laughing going through the wall followed by a smiling Fred. Harry and Dudley made their way towards the family. Harry was the first one to speak.

"Excuse me, could you please show us how to get on to the platform," Harry asked politely. The lady turned towards Harry and Dudley and smiled.

"Of course dear, first time going to Hogwarts," the lady said and Harry and Dudley nodded. "It's Ron first time as well," she said pointing to the youngest boy, who was pushing his cart. "All you have to do, is walk towards the wall separating platforms Nine and Ten, don't hesitate, you won't crash and maybe do it in a bit of a run, you can go now." Harry looked uncertainly at Dudley who shrugged. Taking a deep breath, Harry ran towards the wall and disappeared.

"Do you want to go next dear," the lady said to Dudley who smiled and nodded. Dudley without hesitation ran towards the wall and in seconds he was on the other side of the wall.

"Cool," Dudley murmured, Harry was waiting next to the wall. They both proceeded onto the train after putting on their trunks. They found an empty compartment on the back of the train. They both sat next to the windows. They stared out the windows and talked about what the other houses were going to be and if they were going to be in the same house.

"Do you think what that boy said to me was true, that being muggle born doesn't make you a real wizard," Dudley wondered.

"I doubt it, that boy sounds horrible, so I think that was his own personal views and I don't see how we will be any different, I'm sure we won't be the only muggle born," Harry answered.

"You're not muggle born Harry, both your parents are wizards, it's different for me, I have no ties to the magical community and the way that boy looked at me, it was like I was an unwanted alien." This had weighed heavily in Dudley's mind, he wanted to believe that he was equal, but it didn't sound like he was.

"It doesn't matter what one person says and you do know people in the magical world me and you're forgetting even though my parents were magical, I know nothing about the magical community either, so we'll face this together." Dudley liked how he said together, it was kind of like their past grievances were forgotten and they really were in this together.

The two boys went quiet after that, nothing left to say and Dudley started to wonder again what house he'd be sorted into, at the sound of it, it wouldn't be Slytherin, something he was grateful for, if that boy was anything to show, he definitely didn't want to be in a house that had kind of prejudices.

There was a knock on the door, the youngest boy that was with the family that Harry and Dudley met earlier entered.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, everywhere else is full," the boy asked and both Harry and Dudley nodded. The boy took the seat next to Dudley.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley said nodding to Ron.

"Harry Potter," Harry said. Ron's eyes widened when Harry introduced himself.

"Are you really, that's great, my parents have told me all about you," Ron said and Harry blushed. He wasn't used to people knowing who he was, he was used to being invisible and apparently he was just the opposite in the wizard world. Dudley stared bewildered, Dudley also wasn't used to Harry being the centre of the attention, when he was growing up, it was always him in the centre of attention and that's how he liked it, Harry was always just there. This time it was Dudley's time to be ignored, this time Dudley didn't mind, when he was younger he would throw a temper tantrum when he saw someone getting more attention than him, but this time Dudley sat quietly in the corner.

"Do you really have…?" Ron began but stopped probably wondering if it was appropriate to mention it. "The scar," Ron whispered that bit.

"Oh, you mean this," Harry said shoving his hair out of the way, to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar, on his forehead.

"Wicked," Ron exclaimed. The boys talked for ages, talking about their family and wondering what Hogwarts was really like, unlike Harry and Dudley, Ron was from an all magic family and he had heard all about Hogwarts since he was a child. After the food trolley came, the boys munched and guessed what flavour bean they got from Bertie Botts every flavour beans and laughing when Dudley's face when he ate a sprout one, claiming he'd prefer a Bogie flavoured one.

A few hours later a bushy brown haired girl stormed in, right when Ron was going to turn his rat scabbers yellow.

"Have you seen a toad around, a boy has lost his," the girl demanded, all the boys shrugged, but the girl quickly turned her attention to Ron with his wand. "You're doing magic, let's see." Ron froze for a second, but cleared his throat and pointed his wand at Scabbers who was scavenging at the boys left overs.

"Sunshine, Daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." A little spark came out of the end of the wand but nothing happened to Scabbers who carried on eating undisturbed.

"Is that a real spell? It's not very good," the girl said rudely, Ron raised his eye brows and inclined his head towards the girl and when she wasn't did a crazy gesture at his head and pointed at her, to a giggling Dudley and Harry.

"I've done a few simple spells myself and they have all worked for me," the girl proclaimed proudly. "I am a bit behind though, I hadn't even heard of magic until I received my letter, it was such a surprise, my family were so proud, and no one in my family is magical. I've read every book on the reading list and a few books for fun, it all sounds fascinating." The girl paused which was a relief for all the boys, they had never heard anyone talk as fast as her and so passionately about books. This was the kind of girl that would have been Dudley and his friend's victim back in his primary school but it was different here.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," the girl finally introduced herself, she stuck her hand out for someone to shake it.

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley said shaking her hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry said afterwards. Just like Ron, Hermione's eyes widened at his name, which surprised Harry apparently muggle born had heard of him as well.

"Oh my gosh, I've read all about you, you're in Modern magical history and the rise and fall of the dark arts and Great wizarding events of the twentieth century." It was obvious that Hermione wanted to show off how much she had read, but Harry was processing the fact that he was mentioned in books for something, he can't remember doing.

"I'm in books," Harry said in shock.

"And you are?" Hermione said turning to Ron, when it was obvious he wasn't going to introduce himself.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said reluctantly, he just wanted Hermione to leave.

"Pleasure," Hermione replied. Getting up to leave she stopped, "You better get into your robes, I suspect we'll be there soon." With that Hermione left the compartment.

"Wow, is she uptight. Why would you read every book when there isn't any homework yet? I bet you three knuts that she'll be in Ravenclaw," Ron said when Hermione left.

"How do you know what house you'll be in?" Harry asked, he was wondering what house you'd be in.

"There are no guarantee's what house you'll be in, they get it from your personality, Ravenclaw is for the really smart people, who like studying, so it fits that girl perfectly. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff are the loyal ones. Slytherin is the one house that I really don't want to be in."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Asked Dudley, after meeting that arrogant boy on the train, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in that house either.

"I don't know really, I guess it's Ok for some people but apparently more dark wizards were in Slytherin than any other house including," Ron paused and looked around, wondering if anyone else was listening. "You know who." Ron shuddered at the last part, apparently just mentioning him was frightening, Dudley couldn't imagine people being so afraid of a name, and this was one person he never wanted to meet.

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry blurted out without thinking not seeing Ron being uncomfortable by the topic. Ron's eyes widened at the name.

"You…you said his name," Ron stuttered.

"Why is it wrong to say the name?" Harry asked. Harry couldn't understand either why it was wrong to say his name, it was just a name, nothing bad could happen just by saying a name.

"It's not wrong I guess, but most people don't say it," Ron said making it clear he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff," Dudley said he couldn't think of anything else to break the tension. With that Harry burst out laughing.

"Dudley, I don't think being loyal to yourself counts," Harry said and Ron laughed as well. "Come on Dud your exactly loyal are you."

"No, but I'm not exactly brave either," Dudley pointed out grinning, he was brave with a load of mates behind him, he couldn't exactly do anything on his own.

"And smart is the last thing you are, I think you might have a point there." Dudley grabbed the pillow that was on the side and hit Harry with it. Tension released the boys enjoyed the rest of the journey Voldemort forgotten.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After the train pulled up, they were quickly directed to boats. Harry, Ron and Dudley went into a boat, quickly followed by much to the dismay of Ron by Hermione and a boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. The boat ride was filled by Hermione prattling on about what she had read, Neville looked interested, but it seemed more polite than sincere, Dudley and Harry tried and look interested and nodded now and again but really they hadn't heard a word, Ron, well Ron looked suicidal. When Hogwarts came into sight though every shut up and looked in amazement at the massive castle in view.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After they reached the castle, the first years were ushered into the large hall way opposite the dining room, where the rest of the school was waiting. The boys were discussing, what kind of test they use to determine what house students will be in.

"According to my brother Fred we have to wrestle a Troll," Ron said. Harry and Dudley looked scared, how were they supposed to wrestle a troll, they both didn't know any magic. "I think he was joking."

"Think," Dudley wheezed, still not convinced

"I don't think they'll make us wrestle a troll on our first day," Harry pointed out, Dudley and Ron nodded, but Dudley was already coming up with strategies to dodge the troll, one of them shouting the only spells he could remember at the thing.

"So it's true then, the famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," a voice bellowed and the boy Dudley recognized as the obnoxious one from Madam Malkin's stepped forward. Everyone started to whisper after Draco mentioned Harry's name and all the first years were now openly staring at Harry in disbelief; Harry seemed uncomfortable being under the boy's scrutinising eye.

"Yes," Harry said simply, he didn't like this boy already, he just brought attention to him in a room full of strangers, now they were all staring at him, like he was an animal at the zoo.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Who did this kid think he was James Bond? Dudley wondered briefly, he could see the two large gormless boys behind Malfoy, who looked insanely like bodyguards; not very good one's either. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." Dudley swore he saw the one Malfoy called Goyle flex his muscles and Dudley had to stifle a laugh, he looked briefly at Ron who looked like he was doing the same, Ron looked at Dudley and rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper to Dudley.

"I think the three of us could take them, it looks like this lot wouldn't know an original idea if it hit them in the face. Also I think I could distract the sidekicks with a chocolate frog." Dudley snorted with laughter, bringing Malfoy to his attention.

"Oh there you are Dursley, I thought I told you to look for me on the train, I would show you who to hang out with and here you are with a Weasley," Draco sneered at Ron who instinctively stepped forward and Dudley saw him go for his wand before Harry stopped him.

"If that is who you call the right people," Dudley said inclining his head towards Crabbe and Goyle, "I think I'll pass thank you, I'm fine with Ron and Harry." Draco stared open mouthed at Dudley, he wasn't used to people not taking up his offer of friendship. Draco didn't say anything him and his friends just turned around and started to talk to other people.

"How do you know Malfoy?" Ron asked the moment their backs were turned.

"We had the pleasure of meeting at Madam Malkin's he's really rude," Dudley muttered.

"Yeah my Dad said that all Malfoy's are bad news, they believe that real wizards come from pure blood families."

"But your pure blood and he didn't seem to like you very much."

"My family are what the Malfoy's would call blood traitors because my family don't care what blood status you are and father works in Muggle affairs and finds them really fascinating, the Malfoy's look down at that."

"That's stupid," Dudley muttered.

"I know," Ron replied. At that moment Professor McGonagall walked in.

"The sorting ceremony is about to begin," Professor McGonagall announced. "Line up in a straight line and follow me." The students followed the Professor quietly and stared in wonderment at the large dining room, the ceiling was like the night sky with loads of candles floating, the room had four long tables with all the students sitting and staring at the new students.

"It's not really the night sky, it's bewitched to look like that, I read about it in Hogwarts, a history," Dudley heard Hermione saying to her next unlucky victim.

"Bloody hell, does she ever give it a rest, does she realize no one cares what she has read," Ron said Dudley and Harry laughed. The students came to a stop in front of an old hat that was in the middle of the room, Professor McGonagall stopped behind it. Dudley stared at it wondering what it was supposed to do, next minute a huge rip appeared like a mouth and started to sing. After the song was done the room burst into applause.

"When I call your name, please come and try the hat on," Professor McGonagall called and got out a large parchment. "Abbott, Hannah."

A blonde haired girl came and sat on the chair and put the hat on that nearly covered her eyes, the hat was barely on there for a second before the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff."

After other students came and tried on the hats, "Dursley, Dudley," McGonagall called out, Dudley stepped forward.

"Good luck," Harry and Ron said to Dudley when he walked towards the hat. He picked the hat up and slowly put it on.

"What do we have here?" the hat whispered in his head, making Dudley jump slightly. "Interesting, Hufflepuff seems a good fit, oh no wait, there is something hiding in your head that you don't even know is there, it's just waiting to be unlocked. I know the perfect house for you." Dudley waited with baited breath for his answer; oh crap he was going in Slytherin wasn't he. "GRYFFINDOR!" Dudley stayed still for a second he was sure the hat made a mistake; he didn't belong in Gryffindor but apparently not because the Gryffindor table was now cheering. Dudley stood up numbly and joined the Gryffindor table waiting for Harry to be sorted.

"I can't believe Dudley's in Gryffindor, I thought you said you were supposed to be brave, or be brave when you were backed by burly class mates," Harry said to Ron.

"I don't know, but the hat is apparently never wrong, the hat must have seen something in Dudley you haven't," Ron replied.

"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called. Hermione ran quicker to the stool and jammed the hat on her head.

"Bit eager isn't she, told you definitely Ravenclaw," Ron said just the same time as the hat announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron groaned.

"You were saying," Harry said laughing at Ron's face. "You owe me three knuts."

"You never took the bet," Ron muttered in his defence. One by one the students were called Neville Longbottom was in Gryffindor and Malfoy's sidekicks were in Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco," the professor called. Draco made the way to the hat.

"Slytherin," Ron muttered. Draco had the hat on for a long time when to Ron and Harry's utmost surprise the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Merlin, that is a surprise," Ron said truly surprised. "I thought he was made for Slytherin."

Dudley saw the look on Malfoy's when he practically tore the hat of his head and threw the hat back on the stool and stomped over to the cheering table but Dudley could tell that most of the table was surprised at the hat's choice as well. Much to Dudley's distaste Malfoy sat down next to him grumbling to himself.

"Wait until my father hears about this, he won't stand for it, he'll drag me out of this school so fast, Hogwarts isn't my only option you know," Malfoy vented and Dudley inwardly groaned, if Malfoy was going to groan about why Slytherin was the better house, Dudley was going to hex him, if he knew how that was.

"Cheer up, at least you're not in Hufflepuff," Dudley said knowing that Malfoy hated the ideas of being in Hufflepuff more than Gryffindor.

"My father won't see it like that, he thinks Gryffindor is worse." Dudley turned away, really not wanting to hear about this.

"Potter, Harry," the professor called and the whole room seemed to go unnaturally quiet as people started to whisper about Harry. Dudley prayed that his cousin was in Gryffindor as well, he didn't want to be alone in the house, on his own. The hat took longer with Harry than anyone else, before he called, "GRYFFINDOR!" Dudley signed with relief. The Gryffindor house shouted louder for Harry than anyone else.

"We got Potter," the Weasley twins chanted while Harry came to sit on the other side of Dudley smiling. Everyone seemed to want to shake Harry's hand afterwards to congratulate him for some reason.

"Apparently you're braver than we thought Dudley," Harry said after everyone was done shaking his hand. Both Harry and Dudley cheered louder when Ron came to join them on the Gryffindor table.


End file.
